The Meeting Place
by ElegantPaws
Summary: As the seasons change and the years move on one by one, that single place, the meeting place, forms a rudder in their otherwise disparate lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting Place**

By: ElegantPaws

Edited by: Meara The Celt

Title: Chapter 1 - Bench

There was nothing to recommend this weathered gray bench by the lake's edge other than its current occupant, who sat waiting with a serene expression; thin wisps of silky onyx playfully dancing in the caressing winds that warm, autumn afternoon.

He stopped, momentarily caught by the tableau she made and how well she fit, after all these years.

Her gentle, pale features were a study in calm, the very opposite of her aura which dazzled and pulsed, reflecting the autumnal hues within the waters of trees replete with sap and the cool of Fall's acquiescence to the coming cold.

"You are early."

More of a statement of fact than an accusation, she noted with a wry smile.

Kagome pulled her dark coat about her, tapping the bench with a gloved hand where she had left him a spot to perch.

Time had not changed that predatory streak within the Taiyoukai. He never quite relaxed, regardless of surroundings; always ready to pounce on his unseen, unsuspecting prey.

"I couldn't resist. It is incredibly beautiful today. Don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru's patented blank stare amused the Miko, who silently took note of the single yellow rose held between the sharp claws of index and thumb as he sat with unhurried grace and ineffable dignity.

"A day like myriad others, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru sees no point in referencing it or his surroundings in a banal attempt at making pleasant conversation."

Sometimes it was difficult to suppress the smile he often engendered, but time had taught her how to manage to curb the urge. What he would never truly realize is how entirely amusing he was in moments such as these. He and his long deceased half-brother had more in common, than he could readily imagine or admit.

"You are staring… again, ningen."

"Afraid not, my Lord, though you are being kind. More of a woman of a certain age, as they would say now."

"Let us not quibble about such a trifling. You are but twenty four by this time line. Time and perception are relative, Higurashi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes turning fully to face his exquisite profile which had grown rigid with feigned annoyance.

'_Odd_,' she thought. He looked tired.

"Can't get a thing past you, can I? Never could."

She pursed her lips as though deep in thought but her eyes twinkled in anticipation of the flat amber stare she would receive for her next statement.

"Rin was quite right."

The slight flicker of surprise she saw in his cognac depths when he abruptly turned to face her was quickly masked with a supercilious lifting of a well arched silver brow and the thinning of pale lips.

"About?"

"You really are rather pretty in any light."

Kagome's cheeks began to redden at the careful, meticulous, almost clinical perusal he made of her form.

Though covered, she felt entirely naked with that singular glance.

"Time appears to have been kind to you as well, Miko."

Searching for something to both say and do, Kagome hurriedly retrieved the flask and two porcelain cups she had brought with her. They were antiques, carefully wrapped in rice paper, which she had secreted in her coat's pocket.

It had promised to be a cool day, according to the weather report earlier and she thought it advisable to bring something to drink.

This day was never kind in their memory; a ritual shared.

Her fingers fumbled nervously, whether due to gloves or the poignant silence in that moment. The fragile cup, slipping from her tentative grasp heading for its early demise upon contact with the pier but for the flick of an elegant wrist and strong hands which held its surface gently.

"Still clumsy, I see."

She could not meet his eyes, or what she thought she would find there.

**~~~TMP~~~**

**Author's Note**

Hmmmm, I cannot promise where this will lead, but I have often found moments not yet, and perhaps never quite, depicted to my satisfaction in what I have written to date.

I will use this series to fill the gaps. Please note, do not expect the usual in this piece.

It is my wish, as always that you enjoy the journey we undertake. This series is inspired by Ken Navarro's CD the _**Meeting Place**_ and cold medicine lol.

Be well…

**ElegantPaws**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting Place**

By: **ElegantPaws**

Edited by: **Meara The Celt**

**Chapter 2 – Liquid Warmth**

"Are you quite sure this Sesshoumaru is not risking life and limb by imbibing the contents of this cup?"

Kagome's glare spoke volumes over the rim of her own steaming cup.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the hot, thick liquid with renewed suspicion.

"I have no need of refreshment, Higurashi."

Eying the Taiyoukai over her cup, Kagome carefully blew on the hot liquid and took a long, exaggerated slurp and hummed with pleasure.

Pale gold eyes followed the return of the cup's porcelain rim to full, pink lips with mild interest and a look of disgust. She did appear to be enjoying the rich, dark concoction with the pleasing scent, sound effects notwithstanding.

Kagome knew she had him then.

How had she ever not read these signs before? He was _soooo_ readable if you knew what to look for.

Like a kitten enjoying a warm bowl of milk, she licked her upper lip teasingly with the tip of her tongue, mildly confused by the sudden sparkling intensity she glimpsed in his gaze before he cloaked his expression.

Soft, full lips pursed in exasperation as she noted the equally sudden shift in his focus to his own cup.

"It is carob based, my Lord and tastes just as good. Trust me this once."

Sesshoumaru continued to give the cup's contents a fixed accusing stare, willing it to show its hand.

"The last time I _trusted_ one of your foul concoctions this Sesshoumaru was indisposed for several days."

"How in Kami's name was I to know you were allergic to chocolate, Sesshoumaru?!"

"Irrelevant. Intentional or not, you poisoned me, woman."

"Irrelevant? Vomit and other unmentionable bodily excretions are in no way pretty at close quarters, my Lord. I ran around like a basket case cleaning up after you for two days with not even a thank you."

"Complaining every step of the way, I might add. Consider yourself entirely fortunate that I allowed you to continue living."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously then, as she reached for the cup, and twiddled her gloved fingers impatiently.

It was moved out of reach with little to no effort.

"Why you ungrateful…you try hauling tray after tray up those three flights of stairs because someone, _who shall remain nameless_, found fault with EVERYTHING including tepid tea! It's a wonder Jaken has never slipped you some hemlock just to get rid."

"As if. That would require intestinal fortitude of which he has none."

Sesshoumaru blinked impassively at the small outstretched hand that continued to animatedly gesticulate in his general direction in an ill mannered fashion.

"Perhaps a word to the wise might be in order about our genetic differences."

"_Perhaps_ not inhaling four cups in quick succession like a gluttonous piggy might equally be in order, _Inu__,_" Kagome retorted quietly through gritted teeth.

"Youkai."

Confused, dark, expressive eyes framed by long sooty lashes searched his for meaning.

"You have a tendency to forget the youkai aspect of my species when enraged. See about correcting this oversight, Kagome. I find it irritating."

The petite woman furrowed her brows in feigned contemplation as she studied her own half empty cup before draining it with a graceless swig and glared daggers at the offending male.

"Yep… hemlock is looking pretty damn good right about now."

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left hers as he placed the porcelain rim to pale lips and slowly drank in challenge.

Kagome, despite her best efforts to look away, sank in the liquid depths of his amber gaze amidst a sudden rushing wind whose source was as yet unknown. Time ceased for the two beings who sat in the eye of a storm of leaves that danced about them in ever widening concentric circles, mirroring the ripples on the lakes surface.

Warmth.

It was the first tangible sensation felt as she looked at her gloved palm, where the now empty cup lay, devoid of its original contents.

With unhurried grace, the Taiyoukai rose to his full imposing height and retrieved the delicate rose in contemplative silence, his gaze far within.

Kagome hurriedly wiped and pocketed the cups, in preparation, her heart growing heavy with memory as gloved fingers brushed the bauble within her pocket.

They had an appointment to keep; an ancient appointment rife with unfinished business due to a quirk of fate caused by misspoken words.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru asked deceptively quietly, leaning forward and adjusting the collar of her coat as she rose to join him deep in thought.

They walked in companionable silence to the end of the pier as the wind buffeted the smaller of the two with renewed force.

He extended an elbow in unspoken invitation, though his countenance remained rigid.

Kagome sighed and linked her arm through his, sheathed in the warmth of his presence as they approached the ancient stone steps.

Like soldiers, ever vigilant, tall trees flanked the well worn path that led upward to the Tori gate that marked the entrance to the Higurashi Shrine.

Gilt eyes narrowed sensing what was not obvious to those mere mortals who made pilgrimages here in search of their own private peace.

There was power here; ancient power, lying dormant.

**Author's Note**

Namaste…I hope you enjoyed.

**ElegantPaws**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meeting Place**

By: **ElegantPaws**

Edited by: **Meara The Celt**

**Chapter 3 – Objects at Rest**

Not even the ambient light of the setting sun and its residual warmth upon her face could shift fact.

They had failed… again.

With a resigned sigh Kagome closed the door behind her and retrieved the remote. Resting against the door's cool surface, she toed off her slides as soothing riffs surrounded her, some semblance of calm returning her to equilibrium.

"Buyo?"

The coat was next, haphazardly cast over the easy chair as she padded across the living room floor and retrieved her mail from earlier.

'_Weird? Weren't they left in the tray by the door?_'

She tossed the lot onto the gray marble island that delineated the kitchen from the quietly, tasteful living space.

It was time to feed his Feline Highness.

"Where are you, Mr. Chub Chub?"

The portly feline was nowhere to be found as she padded across the carpeted floor towards the sliding glass doors and the cognac light from without that guided her steps to the balcony.

Silk met soft, warm fur in greeting as he joined her. She smiled down at him as rummy blue eyes looked up at her with something akin to a smile. Buyo coiled around one silk covered ankle and purred languidly.

"There you are, handsome. How was your day? Caught up on your eighteen hours of uninterrupted sleep?" she asked amiably as though expecting an answer while ruffling his fur.

Buyo was her constant. In fact, according to his new vet, he could not have been the age she purported. They had agreed to disagree but for one minor detail.

Kagome could no longer ignore what was readily apparent to the casual observer.

For many years now Buyo, feline gourmand that he was, had been doing himself proud on all foods starchy. She vowed to no longer be his enabler, regardless of how adorable he was. Grandfather and Mother had done quite enough spoiling him.

He yawned tiredly as she picked him up and nuzzled his thick fur, glad of the warmth and his reassuring presence. Kagome felt her resolve wavering with each gentle purr.

Tonight, just tonight, she would relent and they would begin his new diet tomorrow.

"What should we have for dinner?" she asked solicitously and received a mimed mew, pale eyes at half mast from sheer hunger.

As long as fragrant noodles were involved with a soupçon of fish sauce, all was right with his world. After all, the treats left about were merely meant as afternoon h'ourderves and in no way expected to sate his ever present hunger.

With a languid stretch he began kneading dough against her chest.

Kissing the top of his head, she extricated his claws from her blouse with a well practiced grumble in his pointed, pink ear.

"Thai it is, then." Kagome whispered as they re-entered the living room in search of the menus.

Their weekend had begun.

~~~TMP~~~

Jaken had chosen wisely tonight not only in his absence from the dojo.

His presence was still felt though, however subtly, in the placement of folded black hakama atop the grappling tatami and the slight opening of the shoji that led out to the garden's shrine.

The cool, evening air carried with it the welcomed fragrance of aloeswood incense from the shrine without, easing the tensions of the being within as he struck the green bamboo wrapped in tatami mats, severing section by section with a guttural hiss.

Precision was everything.

Beads of sweat glistened on taut, flexing muscles in the dying light of the setting sun.

Gone were the days of the hunt or the proper use of condemned criminals, even peasants in a pinch, to test a newly sharpened blade.

His brows furrowed.

There were two whistles as the blade sliced the air, not three. It was not yet balanced.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he cleaved, with pinpoint accuracy, the last of his test subjects before examining the blade for evidence of his suspicion.

Though smooth to the touch, the angle of the cut told the story. The blade was not perfectly straight.

Failure was never an option, especially for one such as he, who deplored weakness. An imperfect blade was reflective of the swordsman who wielded it.

Elfin ears perked with mild curiosity at the unknown beings in the garden who thought to catch him unawares. Jaken had done exceptionally well.

He would begin again with the water stones and for the first time in many centuries he thought of the one who had forged the blade and his stench.

'_Ooooooooooohhh the invigorating scent of fear and sweat_.'

He sniffed with mild disapproval at the top note that wafted to his nostrils. One of them had prematurely soiled themselves in anticipation of the coming battle. Pity really that one could not always choose the caliber of their combatants as of old.

Still, Sesshoumaru was pleased in the knowledge that all was not lost in the way of Budo; the way of the sword and so he did the unthinkable.

He smiled.

~~~TMP~~~

**Author's Note**

Namaste…I hope you enjoyed. Expect the next chapter by Monday…be warned….blood, food, and a feline taking flight…

**ElegantPaws**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Meeting Place**

By: **ElegantPaws**

Edited by: **Meara The Celt**

**Chapter 4 – The Chosen**

Buyo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the chopsticks ascend to her lips with the delectable morsel of shrimp perched just so at their tip.

Closing her eyes, Kagome almost hummed as she sank deeper into the bubbles of her bath and chewed with a self-satisfied smile. Buyo instinctively extended his claws in censure. Only one shrimp left. Things were not looking good on the sharing front.

'_Surely she had not forgotten her faithful companion who fended off all manner of foe in her absence?_'

The phone vibrated violently against the bath mat causing the near supine female to look over the rim of the tub in annoyance. Kagome flicked sudsy bubbles from her wrist and extended her hand over the edge.

'_Private Caller,_' the LCD said in bright neon green. Sesshoumaru would never call this late.

She snorted. "Buyo, should we answer it? It could be a free cruise that miraculously has taxes that exceed the original cost. What do you think?"

Buyo was having none of this flippant attempt at pleasantry. There were infinitely more important matters to discuss; like the even division of shellfish amongst the household.

Kagome chose to ignore it and sloshed, placing the container on the floor and adjusting her bath pillow. Right now, the disaster of a day was over. They would continue to try when time permitted. In the meantime, a quiet snooze and the joys of imitating a prune took precedence.

Buyo retracted his claws and leapt off the vanity. '_Things were looking up_.'

'_Ambrosia_…'

The smell of lemongrass was even more enticing than catnip in Buyo's opinion. Sleepy blue eyes closed with unfettered joy as he set about his delicious task. Eating was an art form he understood well unlike counting, never a feline strong point. Kami be praised. There before his aged eyes lay three of the most succulent of shrimp nestled lovingly in ginger lime dressing; a veritable feast.

~~~TMP~~~

Clawed, bloody fingers surveyed the room indifferently. There was the pressing matter as to why the blasted woman had not answered. True, he never intruded on her private time, but there were always exceptions to the rule. How dare she not answer his summons?

'_Had they been there already?_'

What he refused to countenance however, was the niggling thought beyond the rational need to know that it was safe and beyond their grasp.

'_Was she alive?_'

With an aggravated sigh, he narrowed his eyes at his own stupidity in choice of venue. The mats would have to be changed. Disembowelment had a tendency to be somewhat messy.

"JAKEN!"

The infernal clickity-clickity clack of the little kappa's geta shod feet as he and the other menials trundled up the covered walkway to investigate…irritated. It seems discretion and grace had also gone the way of the Dodo these many centuries.

'_So hard to get good help these days_.' he thought with a rueful sigh.

Servants no longer knew their place and had the revolting tendency to be human of late; most disconcerting. Their equally offensive need to know what had become of their predecessors was trying to say the least. Fortunately, those minor details had been left to his retainer, whose years of obsequious servility had also honed his skills as a past master of all things subterfuge. Jaken could lie with the best of them.

A sudden splash and undignified eep signaled their progress.

They still had the garden stairs amidst the dogwoods to traverse; more than enough time to inspect his handiwork and garner a few clues as to their purpose, aside from the obvious. At best he had five minutes. Jaken would have tailored the cleaning crew accordingly; strictly battle hardened youkai steeped in the tradition of silence.

He thrust the tip of the blade into the still oozing chest cavity of his first would be assailant. No heart. Naraku's vanity knew no bounds, nor did his fear of so fragile an organ.

Time had changed little for the arachnid. They still had the upper hand, but for how long?

~~~TMP~~~

The dogwood's petals had faded upon their stem but still marked the season of loss.

'_How could so simple and unselfish wish be turned against the tachi?_'

Naraku's smile had said it all in that fateful moment as she was pulled through the vortex of light with the most unwilling of companions.

The echo of his laughter still rang true in her ears all these many years.

Brittle petals fluttered to her naked feet making her suddenly aware of the darkened bedroom where she stood and the heavy smooth object she held in her right hand.

Words misspoken had an unerring ability to alter the smallest of things. A lesson learned too late.

~~~TMP~~~

Their first mistake was to assume.

Then again, the minions of the Dark One were never clever. In fact, it would have proved counter intuitive; a definite '_No-No_' as a job requirement for those indentured to the Dark Lord, Naraku.

He examined the nick on his right bicep, already healing admirably. If truth be told, Sesshoumaru was thankful for the exercise. These had been surprisingly skilled. Each barrage, of late, had proved more formidable. What use to take a few seconds to quell had grown to be, he examined the clock abstractly, an entire six minutes of effort.

'_Things were looking up_.' As the tiresome woman would say with each new discovery; her unfailing, perky attitude was at times…well…_irritating _to say the least.

'_However had the inordinately morose Bastard dealt with it on an ongoing basis without performing a vivisection of her larynx?_'

~~TMP~~~

**Author's Note**

Namaste…I hope you enjoyed. Next, a promise I WILL keep….TAoT. Bear with me…we will get there for all.

Enjoy your week. This and the others are journeys we take together. Never forget that.

**In Gratitude…ElegantPaws**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Meeting Place**

By: **ElegantPaws**

Edited by: **Meara The Celt**

**Chapter 5 – Raining Cats and Dogs**

~~~TMP~~~

Sharp, feline eyes, eerily phosphorescent in the soft candlelight, watched with rapt fascination the graceful movement of raindrops on the window pane.

He pawed at the window in an attempt to capture a droplet that pebbled; Resistant, almost insular, in its plump perfection, refusing to follow the path that the majority took in forming delicate, shimmering veins of lace in their wake.

Buyo licked his paw smugly, sure in the knowledge that it too would come to an inevitable end within the earth, regardless of the path it took. He purred quietly and returned a knowing gaze to the alleyway where a tall, lanky silhouette remained in shadow. Equally bright discs, the colour of pale moonlight, peered back up at him before sinking further back into the close darkness as two new figures approached one with a feigned drunken gait.

"_Things are looking up_," Buyo thought as he stretched. He was happy for the distraction as his owner snoozed peacefully in the hideous maroon cloak she had taken to wearing at night.

The cat's eyes narrowed briefly at the offensive layer she called a Snuggie before lazily returning to what promised to be an entertaining spectacle about to unfold beyond the misted pane.

~~~TMP~~~

Droplets of rain had taken up residence on long, silvery lashes, reminding him once more that his hair was soaked through and weighing uncomfortably upon his neck.

Jaken's offer of an umbrella had been rejected; nearly costing the little kappa his life not twenty minutes before. This was the price.

Out of sheer boredom Sesshoumaru attempted to make sense of the tune being sung by the supposed drunk who swayed as he passed with the obligatory bottle in a paper bag. He reeked of cheap alcohol which had been, apparently, poured liberally over his person and that of his nervous companion.

A pale brow arched with mild curiosity as he carefully folded back his dark trench coat revealing a scabbard to his eyes alone, '_What is a muff, exactly, and why is it desirable to bury your nose in it; possibly stifling by the gist of the chorus?_'

He would ask Kagome. She always knew these things. That is, once he had dispatched them.

The thicker of the two dark clad figures continued to weave, unconvincingly, forward in the echoing alleyway toward the one source of light beneath an awning. When they had been there earlier, all the lights had been in working order. Beady, bloodshot eyes darted back and forth with suspicion before taking another supposed swig, listening for what was no longer there. He could have sworn he had heard a fluttering sound, quickly followed by a metallic click.

"She's home. We can take her back with us. Let him deal," the other volunteered in a hoarse, frightened whisper. He pointed to the dimly lit row of windows on the third floor, where shadows danced on its walls like ghosts.

Unlike his companion, he did not bother with the rouse of a drunken lout. The hairs on the back of his neck, though wet, tingled in warning. He felt threatened by the clawing dampness of the night and the reverberating echoes of their seemingly isolated footsteps.

The sooner they got it, the better.

"Shhhh… We'll get to her. You'll see. She's just a girl. It'll be like taking candy from a baby," the thick set thug responded in a loud whisper, turning to grin at his partner in crime while adjusted himself meaningfully, "We might even get lucky for our troubles while we're at it."

The partner in question flinched when a sudden movement caught his eye beneath the lamp light ahead. He breathed out in relief when a petulant mew sounded and the mere shadow of what could only be a cat darted across the way.

All pretense of a drunken stupor left the heavy set, Ranmaru as he released the safety of his gun; just in case.

"Remind me to kill that fat little fuck when we get up there."

Sesshoumaru carefully withdrew Toukijin from its saya, vaguely annoyed at the presumption that the Miko _could_ or _would_ be taken with ease by these two mortals. Time and observation had taught him much about this female, whose superficial appearance gave the impression of frailty, until riled.

Thinned, well formed lips curled with some semblance of satisfaction as he moved toward them, no longer cloaked in darkness, bidding the games to begin.

"Candy from a baby? I think not..."

There it was again, that metallic sound amidst the dull patter of rainfall against cement, except, this time it came from behind.

"Shut the fuck up!" the '_drunk_' rasped coming to a full stop under the single burning bulb. That was not his companion's voice after all. It was far too deep, devoid of nerves and carried with it a calm menace that sent involuntary tremors up and down his spine.

Ranmaru reached for his gun as his partner began to whimper in terror and slowly slid down the wall, while wide, dark eyes focused on something still in shadow.

Slowly Ranmaru turned toward the sound, trepidation evident in his stance as he finally saw the tall, dark silhouette materialize out of the darkness. Two sets of terrified eyes were glued to the slowly approaching figure or more accurately his katana.

'_This one is old school_.'

"Look, we ain't got no beef with you," sharp streetwise eyes assessed with growing fear the unhurried pace of their stalker whose face finally came into view.

It was not so much the male's imposing height or weapon of choice that struck terror in Ranmaru's loins as the gun slipped from nerveless hands. No, it was the eerily peaceful, supercilious expression found in pale unforgiving eyes, set in an otherwise patrician face framed by a long, wet pewter mane.

He was a demon. Naraku had not mentioned this in the transaction. He had only made mention of the human girl with the jewel.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, just a fraction, acknowledging their short lived existence.

'_Naraku really needed to do better than this_.'

"Mmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww"

The Taiyoukai froze as a wet, displeased and rather generously proportioned entity spoiled his entrance by dashing forward into the fray and landing squarely on the right shoulder of his foe with a hiss.

"Fuckin' cat…shoulda killed your ass this afternoon," Ranmaru spat, reeling from the sudden impact and speed of the feline who gouged at his face. The sound of running feet told him well enough that he had been abandoned to his fate.

Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly and looked up at the living room window, where he knew she rested peacefully.

"Off!"

Buyo merely viewed this as a suggestion not worth pondering as he continued to swat impotently at the man who held him aloft in a tight and quite painful grip.

"Put...Him…Down."

Ranmaru snarled, but did as he was told, while carefully eyeing the male that now towered over him as cool metal caressed his bleeding cheek, threateningly.

"This Sesshoumaru is feeling inordinately generous. Give Naraku my best." He said with a velvety hiss, slicing through the offending orb that peered up at him importunately.

After all, he really only needed one.

~~~TMP~~~

Kagome awoke with a start. _'Was that a scream?_'

She rubbed weary eyes and yawned, stretching her long limbs in a lazy fashion in the darkened room. The sudden glow of a lightning strike beyond the sliding doors cast a familiar halo about the soaking wet figure hovering on the balcony.

Thunder followed as Buyo made a made dash into her arms.

"You're wet, Buyo. What were you doing out there?" she chided cloaking him the warm garment she wore and rising to her feet in search of a towel. Thunder rumbled in the moist air as the sliding doors clicked with finality behind him.

"Defending home and hearth, apparently, as you slept."

The bath towel hit him squarely in the face as she busied herself with the task of drying the now prostrate cat in her arms as she sat on the rim of the tub. Buyo purred contentedly in her lap and stretched languidly with each downward stroke of well practiced hands.

"For the hundredth time Sesshoumaru, you don't have to stand guard every time Naraku gets a bee in his bonnet. The jewel is well protected. Miroku saw to that. It is my job to keep it safe, not yours."

"But is it safe in your care?"

Kagome sighed in frustration. She knew the actual question behind the well chosen words. This entire conversation was like a broken record.

"I'm not your worry and no, I am not moving into that crypt of yours so you can keep an eye on me. I'm trying to make a life in the meantime, you know!"

Sesshoumaru blinked indifferently at her while dripping on the carpet. The urge to kick the feline happily ensconced on her lap was growing by leaps and bounds with each passing second.

"Take that off and put it in the tub. You're getting water everywhere. You're worse than Buyo."

Pristine white fangs greeted her statement as he pounced, nearly knocking her into the tub along with her charge.

'_How dare she?!_'

To Kagome's credit, she did not flinch, but met the livid gaze with her own.

"You need a breath mint."

~~~TMP~~~

**Author's Note**

I know. I know…hang in there. It unfolds. Hope you enjoyed.

**In Gratitude…ElegantPaws**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Meeting Place**

By: **ElegantPaws**

Edited by: **Meara The Celt**

**Chapter 6 – Vu JaDe**

~~~TMP~~~

His nightly patrol of the condo completed to his satisfaction, the great neko warrior stealthily padded down the hall with a proprietary air, soft pink nose held aloft with a supercilious countenance. As he passed the hall mirror Buyo cursorily glanced at the striking, well-nourished feline he saw in the mirrors reflection.

No question about it, quite the dashing figure.

Buyo purred approvingly at the handsome devil, one ear cocked at a rakish angle. He could hear snippets of conversation coming from beneath the turned bedroom door interrupting his detailed and endlessly fascinating inspection of self.

"Of course it's tight! Don't be so rough this time, Sesshoumaru. This is the only one I have left that can encompass your…well…you know."

"I refuse."

"Look! There is no way in hell I am doing this with you all '_au naturel_'. If you expect me to stay on my damn knees all night waiting for you to get your shit in gear, you have another thing coming!"

It was a declaration of war.

Dogs as a rule, Buyo found, were never to be trusted. Unfortunately, his Mistress had always had a soft spot for them, to her detriment most often.

He heard the bed creek and a strangled squeak of frustration, closely followed by what could only be a breathless tussle of limbs. His back arched instinctively at the reverberating growl that came from beneath the door.

There was nothing for it but to charge the door and rescue the hapless female about to have her head handed to her.

~~~TMP~~~

A fluffy tuft of material gently landed on his delicate nose while two figures struggled manfully upon the creaking bed in shadow.

Absently Buyo noted that the bit of soft material was pink.

Not that he actually ever really understood what that meant, but he had heard her make reference to the garment, twice re-gifted within the Higurashi family, because of its highly unusual hue and garish pattern of daisies with inane toothy grins permanently affixed to their middles.

Kagome had never worn it, never quite finding the right occasion Buyo recalled her saying to her Grandfather.

Humans and subterfuge went hand-in-hand, usually with the best of intentions.

Apparently the occasion had finally been found and the now 'thrice' gifted garment had found a new owner, namely the Western Lord, who sat rigid in the little off the shoulder number, the rest of the garment pooled discreetly about his lap.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

The dark-haired woman smiled in victory, standing back to look at her handy work with smug satisfaction before gently humming as she began to brush the matted mess that was Sesshoumaru's hair.

~~~TMP~~~

There was a calculating gleam in Buyo's eyes, his salivary glands at the ready, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. He sat at the other end of the island watching Kagome's guest with growing interest.

It was just a matter of time by the look on that patrician face and the diffident angle of a pale jaw line.

The Taiyoukai's décolletage had long lost its fascination. More pressing matters were literally to hand; a perfectly succulent salmon steak, almost at room temperature, was ripe for the picking.

Sesshoumaru picked at the salmon and watched the female inhale her own with a speed that was practically indecent. Her hand eye co-ordination was to be envied. The loving way she closed her eyes each time the forks tines touched her full lips and the little sounds of satisfaction gave one pause.

His stomach gurgled while he tried to maintain a nonchalant air in no way bought by the petite female who grinned at him around a morsel well chewed.

"I knew you were hungry. Dig in."

He was amazed she had heard it, what with the constant clinking of her own fork against her plate and the focused concentration that the Miko always reserved for food.

The Western Lord drank in the little woman in front of him with a genuinely ponderous expression verging on amazement.

_Where exactly did all that food go?_

He did have a reason for being here. Being fed was not one of them. He would not be distracted by the lithesome way she unconsciously moved upon the stool as she ate with relish.

Kagome sighed and stabbed the last morsel on her plate with something akin to malevolence. "What's wrong with it?"

She did ask.

"You have ruined an otherwise perfectly good piece of salmon with your choice of condiments."

For the first time since the impromptu meal Kagome blinked in consternation, quietly placing her fork down and awaiting his further censure. He was critiquing her Poached Salmon, one of the few things within her limited culinary repertoire, that few, if any, had ever found fault with.

Buyo, no fool, rushed the plate and absorbed the delicious tidbit that fell from her nerveless fork. Not nearly enough but waste not, want not. He licked his whiskers with satisfaction and furtively eyed the Taiyoukai's plate for more.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and gingerly pushed his plate away with finality. "You heard me. Gorping at this Sesshoumaru will not change his opinion."

Kagome shrugged in tired resignation. Sesshoumaru made life ridiculously hard at times completely forgetting they both had lost everything they both prized. His personal space in time and her life as she knew it before the Bone Eater's Well.

"I detect the uncalled for addition of lemongrass."

"So sue me, _Emeril_. I didn't have any dill."

"No need to state the obvious."

"Fine, whatever; more for me and Buyo. I won't make that particular mistake again."

"And what mistake would that be?"

"Trying to be gracious to an uninvited, ungrateful, self-important, cantankerous…"

"Where is it?"

"Night-table. Keep it in the box or it will purify your sorry ass. I'll come by tomorrow and we can try again. The sooner we get this right the better and we can go back to the way things were meant to be and we never have to tolerate each others presence again."

A pale brow rose in surprise. She had not broken out into one of her usual overly animated vituperative diatribes. In fact, the Miko had spoken quietly and very matter-of-factly.

Kagome looked tired. She needed sleep. Sesshoumaru pursed his lips in thought. It was still raining out.

"Go to bed. I will retrieve my clothing and stand watch while you rest. We shall both leave in the morning. Your dwelling is unsecured."

"Spare me. Just take it and go. They won't be back tonight, Sesshoumaru."

"How do you know this?"

"Sesshoumaru, I'm tired not stupid. Just take it, your clothing and go. There are times I cannot deal with you and your pedantic nature."

She smiled impishly, regaining her composure as she forked another bit of salmon and popped it into her mouth. "Who knows, perhaps you will find something to torture and kill on the way home, that always improves your mood."

Sesshoumaru sniffed indignantly and rose. "Droll."

"I thought so." She waved her fork about, "Don't forget take an umbrella this time. I know it doesn't go with the outfit, but Jaken really doesn't need to be skewered to death because of your general ill temper at being soaked through."

"Hmmm…"

~~~TMP~~~

The wind continued to howl finding crevices unused to its caress. Old wooden sills creaked their displeasure as the rain continued to pelt the windows panes, expanding the wood with each drop.

So tempting, was it, to exact vengeance upon the material covered in smiling flora, but Sesshoumaru let it pool about his ankles as he slowly dressed in the comforting darkness of her bedroom.

It was a good night for sleep he thought turning to look at the rumpled bedding and reached for his allies, Toukijin and Tenseiga. The woman had practically done a victory dance as she struggled to get one bicep through the sleeve and then the other. It was the least he could do to let her win the tussle.

Kagome had a warrior's spirit. No point quashing it unnecessarily.

But for one candle that still burnt bright on her bureau, all else was in shadow, including the bedside table which cast an eerie glow in the far corner.

'_How had they missed it? The jewel practically announces itself_.'

In his peripheral vision he saw movement, but no scent, no telltale sound of quiet footfalls.

'_Interesting_. _She has changed_.'

Just as quietly as her feline companion, Kagome stood, choosing to lean against the doors frame, her own body taking on the pearlescent glow that came from the night stand.

"They aren't demons. That's why they missed it. He on the other hand, cannot touch it."

"Meaning?"

"If he could Sesshoumaru, we would both be dead by now. He needs us."

Sesshoumaru secured both katana below his great coat. He bent to open the drawer, noticing for the first time that it was an antique and somewhat familiar in look, his brows furrowed.

"Talk sense, woman."

"I am, Sesshoumaru. Do you think he doesn't need us to get back? We messed up all his grand plans too; not just yours and, for that matter, mine."

"Then why has he tried, unsuccessfully to retrieve it?"

Kagome crawled onto the bed and pulled her legs to her chin, as was her habit in thought, unconsciously revealing more leg than was strictly comfortable for the Dog Demon. Sesshoumaru hurriedly looked away and picked up the non-descript black box. It pulsed in his palm, threateningly.

"Not sure, why exactly. Perhaps he wants to use it as a bargaining chip. Maybe stack the odds in his favor?"

Warm fur grazed his ankles as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Further corrupting the wish?"

Kagome nodded silently, "I guess."

He turned and regarded her porcelain features and the dark shadows beneath her eyes emphasized by the dim light. She really was tired.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"What do you miss?"

The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed for a split second as he appraised her genuinely open expression.

"Uninterrupted silence, unfettered moonlight and the smell of the earth after a summers rain."

Kagome chuckled and adjusted her robe, to his eternal relief. "Funny, I would never have thought that of you, but then, you always were a loner and a bit of voyeur back in the day."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Relax. What I mean is you were always stalking us. You know, just happening to be there and all. Picking fights with Inuyasha far more than was necessary, but you never really ever hurt him and I know you _could_ have."

Righteous indignation filled the Taiyoukai as Kagome began to giggle at his expression.

"I find none of this even vaguely amusing, Miko. I would hardly call it stalking, considering most often your little band of undisciplined hooligans _were_ on _my_ lands."

The dark-haired female rubbed tired eyes. "Touché. I'm just saying. Sometimes it felt like you were keeping an eye on your baby brother."

"Stuff and nonsense; he is my father's bastard whelp," Sesshoumaru shot back sharply and pocketed the box.

"You're still doing it, right now." Kagome retorted quietly with the same impish grin, small fingers gracing a strong bicep in comfort. "We'll fix this, Sesshoumaru."

He stood and regarded her, slowly, suddenly self conscious her hand slipped from his arm.

"What do you miss, Kagome?"

"My family, my friends, an entire way of life I once took for granted."

"Hmmmm…understandable."

She shook her head and gave him a rueful smile.

"Enough. We are both getting far too old for reminiscences. If I get this right, you return to your time and this peculiar connection we have ends. You get your moonlight and I get screamed at for my grades and you can pin me to the nearest tree and threaten me with bodily harm."

Kagome looked up. He had not moved, instead, he stood regarding her with a less than pleased expression at the flippant way she spoke.

"You're doing it again," she chided in a sing song manner.

"What?"

"Staring; it really isn't comforting to be looked at like a nasty little insect. You never tell me what you're thinking. I on the other hand tell you everything."

"_Yeeeeeeeees_… with alarming regularity, Miss Higurashi."

Their eyes met briefly and for a moment something softened in his expression. "This umbrella you spoke so highly of, where is it?"

"Hall closet. Buyo will see you out." She yawned. "I'm going to bed."

A barely perceptible nod met her statement.

She had changed. Amidst the fatigue was a preternatural confidence.

Pale golden eyes watched as she crawled under the sheets and proceeded to pummel the pillows into place below her head before letting out a very long sigh.

He palmed the door knob, prepared to leave. "The usual place?'

Her voice sounded groggy and distant. "Yes, the meeting place. Good night, Sesshoumaru, thanks for the company…_such as it was_."

"Mmmaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww…."

Blue, iridescent eyes looked up at him and a coiled length of tail rhythmically batted his socked ankles impatiently urging him to leave.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes pinned to the still, small figure in the bed and slowly bent toward the tubby feline with clawed hand in swat mode.

"Don't. Even. Think it, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Just as her words were spoken, a mild, warning tremor passed through his body that soon dispersed into a warm caress. Its source, seemingly the small box secreted in his coat pocket.

Perhaps, just perhaps, she _could_ take care of herself.

**Author's Note**

Well? LOL! Let me know. I believe there are exactly two chapters left in this little missive. I sincerely hope you enjoyed.

**In Gratitude…ElegantPaws**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Meeting Place**

By: **ElegantPaws**

Edited by: **Meara The Celt**

**Chapter 7 of 8 – Deja Vu**

**~~~TMP~~~**

His svelte, rain soaked silhouette dominated the rocky outcropping atop the hillock that marked the extent of his current property. The usually spectacular view of the city below was the reason he had 'acquired' the land despite the previous owner's misgivings and general displeasure at the style of negotiation.

There was none.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shimmered with a predatory gleam. The negotiations had been entirely satisfactory as far as he was concerned, particularly as the one sticking point (Toukijin if memory served) had quickly brought about a most pleasing resolution.

Paperwork was overrated.

Humans were tiresome; the vast majority anyway, he corrected, refusing to identify the atypical one in question.

The city lights below played like a canvas of stars in the inky blackness, only partially marred by misting raindrops that now touched his pale face like a familiar gentle caress born on the cool night air.

She was different, certainly. Fond of argument, at times juvenile in sensibilities, but with the heart of a demon when riled and always ready for a fight, when she thought herself right.

Still, although forced by circumstance to this bond they shared, he could not imagine a better ally. What she called intuition and he knew to be instinct had rarely failed, with one notable exception.

His clawed hand encircled the little box within his coat pocket, its quiet pulse a constant reminder of failure.

He growled low within his chest as the cloud cover slowly dispersed revealing the silvered disk he knew he would find there.

She, too, had followed him faithfully through time.

**~~~TMP~~~**

Roused from sleep, Kagome blinked in consternation, amazed at her own stupidity.

There _was_ a solution. It was simple. So simple in fact, neither of them had seen it for what it was, all in plain sight. She fought back tears as her throat tightened around the painful lump that formed in her throat as she placed the hand written note on her dresser.

She sighed aloud as long legs found their way hurriedly into snug, well worn jeans. It had stopped raining at least. How had she forgotten, of all days? She wouldn't have time in the morning, the dark-haired woman chided herself, slipping on the cable knit sweater and pocketing her car keys.

What to do about Buyo though, in case? No, he would take care of him, if it didn't work. She was sure of it.

_Please Sesshoumaru, do this one thing for me_.

It was the one thing, her Grandfather had asked. The current caretakers of the Higurashi Shrine, though excellent employees for maintaining the grounds, could not fulfill this one need. The Western Lord could, however. He was, if nothing else, honorable in his cantankerousness.

She may never have the opportunity again, if it worked this time; a promise was a promise.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww?"

A deep velvety purr framed as a question, lazily followed by a supple stretch of rounded limbs, signaled Buyo's wakeful curiosity.

Kagome smiled down at the sleepy fur bundle indulgently as she bent and scratch her reassurance behind a soft left ear.

"Go back to sleep, Chub-Chub. I won't be long. Promises to keep," she whispered into the soft pink ear, while slipping her feet into heavy soled, walking boots.

It might have stopped raining but those ancient stone steps that lead to the shrine were slippery at the best of times.

Buyo's sleepy feline eyes flashed to full wakefulness. Why was she dressed?

"Mmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww?"

His Mistress was going to the shrine alone without that Slap Happy Dog Demon, who always acted as indifferent protector.

This wasn't good.

Whatever she thought herself capable of, she would need a backup.

It was up to him.

**~~~TMP~~~**

He felt exhilarated. His lungs filled with the cool night air and blood coursed through his veins fuelling long powerful strides towards the shrine.

_No fight! That should have been the clue. _

The Western Lord was nothing but whispered movement through the forests undergrowth. The only evidence of his passing was the conspicuous silence of the forest dwellers exceedingly aware of a predator in their midst.

_He might have known._

Lit only by shimmering moonlight that fingered its way through the forests canopy, the Dog Demon's silvery mane streaked behind him in the close, mottled darkness as mile upon mile was eaten up beneath his feet.

He could not risk flight. Not now.

_She had given in too easily, relinquishing the jewel to his care. Kagome did not actually need it to perform the task. They were one._

Without question, should he find her neck intact, he would squeeze it. Possibly even break it, should she take it upon herself to argue the point. Humans _were_ tiresome, particularly those with a misguided sense of honor and duty.

Inuyasha had chosen well.

_How dare she show such cunning?_

Sesshoumaru's heart raced and for the first time, fear entered his disciplined mind.

He could not sustain this final loss, except on his own terms. It simply wasn't negotiable.

**~~~TMP~~~**

The wind soughed through the trees punctuating the silence of the still, moist skies above.

Kagome bowed deeply then glanced up well beyond the towering Torii that marked the entrance to the Higurashi Shrine. The stars had come out again and the moon hung pewter in its celestial heaven as leaves still heavy with rain, painted her pale face with their tears.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaoooooooowwwwwwww."

It was better this way, she thought watching as her uninvited guest, Buyo climbed atop one of the komainu that guarded the shrine's entrance. She smiled at the chubby feline's efforts. Of course, Buyo had chosen the lion deity's head to regally sit atop instead of the dog statue to the left of the gate.

Death and life had always surrounded her, even symbolically. Those statues had a history all their own, weathered and worn by centuries of clement and inclement weather alike.

Her Grandfather, always a purist at heart, had baulked at the suggestion of their replacement by the historical society. Kagome smiled softly, remembering the pitched verbal battle. He was having none of it, these Buddhist Nio Guardian deities cluttering up the main gate with their fierce posturing designed to strike fear in the unworthy who deigned to enter this sanctified space.

In appearance, they were opposites. One stolid closed-mouthed, impassively gazing into the middle distance while the other wore his strength with ferocity and mouth agape, exposing sharp fangs.

Grandfather had named the smaller of the two Inuyasha.

Kagome chuckled. He had never met Lord Sesshoumaru. The soft smile on her face disappeared as she finally twigged to the obvious.

No, Grandfather had stood his ground with an equally fierce countenance as the restoration team, unhappily carried both the statues to the back of the Priest's quarters, away from prying eyes. She had not thought much of it at the time, but tonight, his rejection of the Buddhist guardians had taken on new meaning.

She picked up speed, taking the stairs two at a time, Buyo gamely at her side.

At the time she had simply thought it his own form or Shinto pride, not so much now as she felt the air acquire a sudden chill, not previously there. There was a watchful presence unable to approach the sacred grounds because of the centuries old komainu, faithful guardianship.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in the darkness, her spiritual essence now fully on alert as she began marching with renewed purpose up the stone steps. Buyo darted ahead of his Mistress. It was a shame he never thought to have a snack. One needed strength to tackle these stairs with a full belly.

"Maaaaaaaaaaooooooooooowwwwww?"

"I'm not speaking to you. Who told you to steal away in the car? I should just leave you here to face Naraku, or whoever is watching us."

Buyo knew the threat was half hearted. He mind was cast to more pressing and important matters as they ascended. For example, if she had anything good to eat in her coat pocket instead of those useless mala beads belonging to her friend the Priest.

A cracker, even a bit of cheese would do for the strenuous work ahead.

**~~~TMP~~~**

He would continue to follow at a discrete distance for now until he understood exactly what she was up to. The box had ceased to pulse within his pocket now. In fact, it had begun to vibrate, the closer he came to the Miko.

Such a misnomer, _fuku masu_, 'happiness box', the Western Lord mused as he crept stealthily through the brush, ever watchful of the Miko gracefully movements as she ritually cleansed her hands and mouth before approaching the temple bell. He ignored the offered prayer and the reverent bow she bestowed in thanks to the Kami of the shrine.

"Nonsense."

Sesshoumaru had never believed in the formalities observed by the Miko, but then he was not human and had no need for this pathetic form of reverence to an animistic deity that had no interest in the pathetic outcome of long held wishes. Time had proved that.

He watched as she stilled and abruptly turned in his direction and glared into the darkness before shaking her head and marching on.

'_Had she spotted him?_'

Kagome swiftly turned and headed toward the ancient private quarters reserved for the shrine priest. She was searching for something, but what?

Sesshoumaru rose from his crouch and followed on silent feet, a clawed palm firmly grasping the hilt of Toukijin. Something felt entirely wrong. He could no longer hear her footsteps, nor even sense her presence.

Memories were strange things where and when they occurred. The simple movement of a hand, the sudden shift of the wind and the dim reflection in the mirrored surface of the purification station, all harkened to another time and place.

The Bone Eater's Well and the sudden appearance of a disreputable satchel being thrown over the top before an indecent amount of shapely, female leg appeared over its wooden rim, before being fully straddled by the onyx haired creature with a flushed, excited face.

He had followed her then as he was doing now, but with an entirely different purpose at the time.

"Well, what are you doing here, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Years of combat had long taught him never to give anything away in his expression, particularly when caught entirely off guard.

"I might ask the same of you, Miko."

Dog Demons simply did not '_Eeeeep_' in surprise.

The small pointed nail, currently stabbing at his middle in censure was not going over well, nor the importunate eyes glaring up at him defiantly.

His back stiffened and his palms itched to be around her long, delicate throat. She was less than a second from being strangled and didn't apparently care as he growled into her face and backed her up against the outer wall of the priest's quarters.

"Stop that, immediately, Miko. You are a hairs breadth from being throttled by this Sesshoumaru."

The stabbing motion ceased as they shared a mutual glare and warm breath caressed the Miko's face as she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I have always wondered about you. Do you have a thing for bondage when it comes to women? Cause it seems to me, you are really hung up on squeezing female necks, or is it just mine in particular?"

**~~~TMP~~~**

Under cover of darkness in the deepening shadows of overhanging branches Buyo blinked lazily and purred, relatively content to watch, for a time, the usual game of cat and mouse these two continued to play.

On the one paw he was somewhat tired of it, and on the other, they were fascinating these dogs and his mistress. It was a mating dance, plain and simple; first the irascible one with the ears and now his elder, constipated sibling. What was the attraction for Kagome with these dogs? The need to goad the Western Lord on a regular basis had been going on since their first encounter.

_Did she even realize the game she was playing?_

Her aura knew as did his jyaki, but neither would admit it. Even the jewel knew. It had brought him here. _When was that thought going to hit him?_

Buyo yawned as his ample stomach gurgled.

_So hungry and tired_.

He was feeling generous tonight, despite his lack of his full twenty hour sleeping regimen. Moon silvered eyes looked down at both stone statues below the branch he was currently perched on.

Yes, he would give them a few more minutes while they restored their energies. They fed on each other well, another thing they hadn't noticed. His aura was a flaming, dynamic red to her soft pearlescent pink. They had no idea at all, why they were here and why they had continued to come here without fail. Tonight however, they were closer than ever before to their goal.

He would exercise a little patience. It was his purpose after all, but there was nothing that said he couldn't enjoy the coming moment to the hilt. Dogs couldn't climb. He had observed that fact all his life. He could only hope this applied to the humanoid variety, however agile and if snarl came to claw, Kagome would protect him.

Vengeance would be his for all the indignities his sibling had put him through.

**~~~TMP~~~**

"No. Just those of annoying, opinionated, recalcitrant females who do not know their place," Sesshoumaru hissed, while a clawed finger pointedly outlined the cowl of her sweater.

Kagome swallowed, determined not to flinch. "Right. Just mine then. I thought so."

He was far too close for comfort again and his moon silvered eyes, looked more dangerous than usual. It wasn't anger though, more like stalking prey. Not comforting in the least as her heart rate increased under his silent penetrating gaze. It was a cold night, why in hell was she so warm?

She swallowed again audibly this time. Something in his expression made clear she was not to touch him, or there would be repercussions. Something in the coiled, soothing warmth slowly making its way up her own body told her even more so, that was the least of her worries.

"I have an idea." Kagome stuttered, looking away. She could not maintain that gaze.

"Yeeeeeeeesssssss?"

"I mean, why it has never worked, I mean?"

"Stop stalling!"

"Stop expanding like that!"

Sesshomaru blinked, realizing for the first time their relative proximity.

His upper lip twitched. "It's called breathing, Miko."

"Whatever! It's very distracting. I'm trying to think, here."

"As you wish, Kagome, far be it for this Sesshoumaru to prove too tempting for you to resist."

Buyo blinked. She had actually landed a blow successfully. Unfortunately the dog was no worse for wear. Her lack of claws did have its downside.

**~~~TMP~~~**

The moon was high enough now. Soon it would be at its zenith and its silver beams would take center stage. Playtime was over as far as the feline was concerned.

They were at it again, he thought with a languid stretch, ignoring the screech of indignation. The Dog Demon was not as obtuse as he originally thought. First though, he needed to relieve himself. All that walking and far too much water at the spring, in lieu of food, premeditated a much needed rest break.

Feline eyes dimmed in bliss as a slow trickle of warm liquid rained down upon the tall, foreboding statue. Buyo purred satisfaction of relief was short lived as a fierce growl echoed through the darkness and he, wisely, bolted for a higher limb.

Dogs were never to be trusted.

"Sesshoumaru! We don't have time for this."

Until now it really hadn't occurred to Buyo how much that damp, livid countenance resembled the stone guardian, he had chosen to make use of.

"He dies now!"

Things were falling into place nicely.

"His name is Buyo!"

Nicely that is if the Mistress could maintain that tenuous grip she had on the Western Lord's booted ankles.

Kagome's eyes widened at the unexpected crude retort, but she held fast.

Buyo's frightened eyes tracked the stealthy movement of a single beam as it slowly made its way towards them. Rather sharp claws were getting decidedly too close to its target for comfort.

"Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru, look…look in its hand!"

True, he might have found another way to make the point, but this way had a rather nice symmetry about it, even if he had to piss on said property as its guardian.

"Sesshoumaru…it's…it's you. Not me…"

**Author's Note**

One chapter to go and I hope you enjoyed.

Namaste

**EP**


End file.
